


Guard Duty

by TheWaitingFangirl



Series: Old Things Made New [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game, Reader has a big fat crush on Joel and thinks he doesn't know lmao, Soft sex, Teasing, There IS A PLOT if you squint hard enough, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: Guard duty was absolutely the worst, you thought to yourself with a bitter sense of resolution, but at least it meant some peace and quiet. The watchtower was set directly above the main entrance gate to Jackson, a closed off wooden structure with stairs leading to the inside and an outer catwalk circulating it.Sometimes, the town could get on your nerves with how full of life and bustling it seemed to be; but you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. That sort of thing was a hidden Oasis in a world like this, almost too good to be true, and you knew you were lucky to be part of it, even if it meant never ending guard duties at the early hours of morning, when the sun still wouldn’t be out for quite some time.You sighed again.“If you sigh one more time,” Joel muttered in a monotonous voice, “I swear, I’m gonna throw you outta this window.”





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls from the trash dumpster* Hey there, I heard you guys wanted some more,,,,, Joel smut?? *opens trenchcoat*
> 
> It was supposed to be something short, but as it turns out,,,,,, yeah so.
> 
> Thanks to my friends on twitter for the support yo, TLOU got me by the throat and won't let go.

The wind howled loudly outside, the rapid succession of snowflakes making a rather familiar pattern as you watched them instead of the road that led out of Jackson County. It was too damn cold for any raider to venture outside, lest they wanted to risk frostbite with the high of winter just around the corner as it was; and the infected, for some reason, seemed to be less active that time of the year as well. You guessed, with some sort or morbid sense of humor, that even those _things_ didn’t like the cold.

Huh, maybe you weren’t that different after all. That made you breath out an unamused laugh.

Joel sighed in front of you, catching your attention. He was sitting across from you, in one of the ridiculously uncomfortable wooden chairs they kept at the watchtower, casually leaning against a hunting rifle; just as bored as you were, even though he seemed to be paying closer attention than you ever could.

It was a cold night, per see, but the watchtower had recently been insulated with pieces of styrofoam, so it’d hold on to warmth even through the worst of winter, with the most recent acquisition being an old gas heater — and quite honestly, it was better than nothing. Joel had kept a low burning oil lantern by your feet, the gentle orange glow of it reflecting on his face as the night carried on in its frigid solitude. Breathing out, you leaned your head to the styrofoam covered wall, eyes fixated on Joel as he seemed to be far too focused on the outside world; even as it never changed. Another sigh and you decided to kick off your boots to get more comfortable

Guard duty was absolutely the worst, you thought to yourself with a bitter sense of resolution, but at least it meant some peace and quiet. The watchtower was set directly above the main entrance gate to Jackson, a closed off wooden structure with stairs leading to the inside and an outer catwalk circulating it.

Sometimes, the town could get on your nerves with how full of life and bustling it seemed to be; but you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. That sort of thing was a hidden Oasis in a world like this, almost too good to be true, and you knew you were lucky to be part of it, even if it meant never ending guard duties at the early hours of morning, when the sun still wouldn’t be out for quite some time.

You sighed again.

“If you sigh one more time,” Joel muttered in a monotonous voice, “I swear, I’m gonna throw you outta this window.”

Barking out a laugh, you kicked his foot lightly with your own, even as he didn’t look that amused. “I’m just bored, Joel,” you offered mildly, shoving your hands in the pockets of your jacket, “guard duty is kinda boring, you know that.”

At that, the corner of his lips quirked up, but he didn’t bother to look at you. “Shouldn’t have signed up for it, then.”

“I guess not,” you hummed thoughtfully, still watching him. “If I’m being honest, I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Joel huffed, giving you a mischievous glance. “That’s cute,” he joked, rubbing a hand across his face as he looked back out the window, “just us, sitting together in the dark, in complete silence. All it takes is one fuck up for an infected to get inside and killing everyone.”

“Tears, screams, blood,” you agreed with a smirk before sighing, this time with a theatrical flair, “what a dreamy date, right?”

“Yeah,” Joel glanced at you again, softer this time. “If you’re tired, you can always sleep it out, you know that.”

You grimaced, rolling your eyes up. “No, thank you.”

“I’m just saying—“

“I kindly decline your offer,” you chirped, leaning forwards to press a kiss to his cheek, “I find the view from here far better.”

Joel smiled, giving you a soft look. “I like being around you too, if that’s what you want to hear.”

“You’re such a romantic, ain’t you,” you chuckled, stretching your legs to rest your sock-clad feet on his lap, and he actually made room for them, moving the rifle to the side and resting a warm hand on your calf, rubbing gently. “A true gentleman.”

At that Joel chuckled, turning his attention to the world outside through the frosty windows. “Never said I wasn’t,” he offered lightly, squinting a little as if he could possibly see anything outside, “but I’ll take your word for it too.”

You hummed, smiling as you watched his hand resting on your ankle, warming up your feet. Joel was so warm, almost like a human furnace. Distantly, you wondered how he could make it past summer without melting into a human puddle. He had changed so much since the last time you’d seen him. The time as a Hunter definitely had left its imprint, with how brooding he had become — and you still wondered if he had nightmares from it, alongside… _other_ things —, but if anything the man had become softer, somehow.

As much as you hated to admit, you had missed him dearly. Joel hadn’t always been this quiet, but the same applied to you; and it was with pleasure that you had rediscovered whatever was left of… well, what you had before. If you even had anything. You hadn’t been intimate with him ever since the Outbreak, until you met again in Jackson, but… it felt natural, somehow. Like spring to follow a long, treacherous winter.

You squinted at him, cocking your head to the side. Joel seemed far too distracted by the flurry winds of snow outside to notice your longing gaze on him. The cabin of the watchtower was far warmer this winter, with all the new additions. It wasn’t perfect, but was surely far better than standing outside rounding the railings and pointing your rifle at the big vast nothingness of snow. You silently thanked the patrolling crew for the small blessing. It had been about two years since you’d joined Jackson and it hadn’t taken long for you and Joel to become intimate again in the time being.

Biting your lower lip, you gently rubbed your foot on the firmness of his thigh, innocently at first, and if Joel noticed anything out of ordinary, he choose not to comment on it. Emboldened by his apparent absent mindness, you moved lower, this time to his inner thigh. He stiffened slightly then, turning to give you an incredulous look over the orange glow of the oil lamp.

“[Name]… we’re on guard duty,” he said as if stating the obvious, “maybe when daylight comes.”

You smirked at his words. Classic.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like it,” you muttered in a teasing voice, now moving to press gently at his crotch, just to hear him hiss.

He shook his head, looking dissatisfied, even though you could feel him growing inside his pants as you teased. “Just… wrong timing, [Name].”

“You gonna tell me to stop, Texas?,” you asked with a provocative look and you could notice the way Joel had gripped at the rifle after a gentle press from you.

“It’s…,” he frowned, hesitating. Like this, in the half-light, you almost lamented not being able to see his face; you were sure there must’ve been a crimson tone to his cheeks. He’d do that when he wasn’t expecting that sort of thing, if you were lucky enough. “We’re on guard duty,” Joel said with finality, as if closing off the discussion.

“It’s too damn cold for anyone to even _think_ about going out tonight,” you commented offhandedly, caressing his inner thigh with the woolen socks, smile widening at the way Joel shifted in his chair, “it’s too late for anyone in Jackson to be awake too.”

“Maybe not the raiders…,” he said in a low voice, giving out a short breath when you pulled away to stand up, immediately regretting losing the warmth of his body. He watched you carefully before continuing, “the infected—“

You zipped down your jacket, approaching to take a seat on his lap with a look in your eyes that suggested you had the answers for everything. “It’s been _weeks_ since we’ve seen any of them near Jackson and you know it,” you moved your hand to the top button of your blouse, popping it open and smiling as you saw Joel’s eyes flicker down for half a second. “The patrols haven’t seen any of the clickers in miles,” you whispered, bending forwards, hand reaching for another button, “you know they hate the cold as much as we do.”

Joel stayed silent, glancing ever so often towards the window, where the rifle rested against the cold glass. You tutted softly, cupping his cheek in your hand and pulling his attention towards you again as another button gave in. “Eyes on me, cowboy,” you whispered gently, caressing a light path up the side of his neck. He had always been rather sensitive there, you knew, but you wouldn’t play fair when no one else did. Joel smiled at that, surprised that you still remembered something so impossibly trivial as he let out a breathy laugh.

“C’mon,” you coaxed, carding your finger through his hair to get his attention and he looked at you, his hazel eyes seemingly impossibly darker at the low light of the watchtower, “you want this.”

“Wait until morning comes,” Joel whispered, squeezing your waist lovingly, but even he didn’t sound so sure.

“Bullshit,” you breathed back, scratching lightly at the back of his neck before pressing a lingering kiss to the underside of his jaw, the beard tickling your skin. “Ain’t nothing gonna happen, Joel. No one wants to be outside in this weather, not even a goddamn infected.”

He groaned, a distressed little rumble at the back of his throat, even though he smiled. “What’s gotten into you tonight?”

You leaned back to catch his eyes, smirking as you shrugged one shoulder. “I told you I was bored.”

Joel chuckled wryly, leaning forward to flutter his lips above the pulse point of your neck, kisses light and playful as you sighed in pleasure. “Don’t tease me too much, [Name],” he whispered, brushing your hair back from your face with a warm caress. “Might not end well for you.”

The contrast of the veiled threat in his voice to the softness in his touch left you flustered, pouting a bit. Joel squinted his eyes warmly at you, squeezing your thigh as you tried to wriggle on his lap. His voice had adopted a low tone, husky even, and that sent you spiraling down the path you had set a few minutes ago. With a smile, you cocked your head to the side, smirking wickedly when he hummed at your display of nonchalance.

Moving forwards, you pressed another kiss to his lips, this time allowing it to deepen in a way he’d only do once you were alone. Joel sighed into it, as you rocked your hips slowly into his, your free hand snaking to your blouse to unbutton it further. You could feel the wetness starting to pool in your underwear, Joel’s excitement pressed insistently against your thigh as you continued to tease him further.

His kisses were all teeth and tongue now, hot and demanding as you pulled gently at the hair on the back of his head. Warm hands moved to cover yours, as he took up the task of unbuttoning your shirt until it dangled uselessly around your shoulders alongside the winter jacket; the remaining coolness of the room making a shiver run through your body.

Joel hummed sweetly against your lips, one hand moving to cup your breast as the other held on the back of your neck to keep you from pulling away, calloused fingers gently tweaking the hardened little bud between them as you gasped both from pleasure and for air.

“Don’t stop,” you whispered in between shaky breaths, moving your hips against his, half-smiling and scoffing, “I’ll end you if you stop now, Joel.”

Joel huffed, tightening his grip at the back of your neck as he brought you back towards him, this time nuzzling into your neck and peppering kisses there, wet and sloppy as you moaned lowly; fingers digging into the coarse fabric of his jacket.

“Regretting it yet?,” he asked teasingly, hissing lowly at the press of your clothed sex to the hardness of him. You sighed out your pleasure, shaking your head slightly as Joel pulled you down by the hips for more friction.

“No regrets,” you whispered, rolling your lips slowly as you clung to his shoulders, letting out a breathy gasp. Distant memories flooded your mind, of fumbling kisses and nervous looks, making you huff out a short laugh and try to hide it.

“What’s so funny, now?,” Joel inquired, pulling away to look at you with mirth in his eyes.

You shrugged, pressing your lips together as a poor try to hide your amused smile. “My first time was in a place just like this…,” you confided quietly, letting your fingers graze his bearded chin, “save the obvious apocalypse outside, of course.”

That seemed to pike Joel’s interest, his hand coming up to curl around yours and pressing a quick kiss to your fingertips. “Was it?,” his eyebrows shot up, as if prompting you to tell him more about it.

Your lips curled upwards and you rolled your eyes. “Remember the cabin up by White Oak Creek?”

Joel seemed to consider your words for a moment, searching his mind for an answer while his hands moved down to your thighs to settle there with a hint of possessiveness. “The one we went to after everything went down?”

“Yeah, that one,” you closed your eyes, somewhat impressed he still remembered, “yeah, okay so—“

“Christ,” Joel rumbled, chuckling as he bent forwards to press a lingering kiss to the edge of your jaw, “you banged at the living room of your parent’s cabin—“

Cracking up, you bowed your head, punching his shoulder playfully. “So I did! I was what, seventeen? We didn’t even know each other then!”

He followed you with a little laugh, letting his eyes roam over your body, palm splaying on your stomach and moving upwards until it reached your neck. “Bet they couldn’t make you cum like I do, hm?”

Oh.

Smirking, you jutted out your chin in defiance. “What is that?,” you goaded him on, partially amused, “are you _jealous_, cowboy?”

He scoffed, hand tightening around your neck — not enough to choke you, but definitely making its presence known. “Just making a point.”

“Hm-mm,” you hummed, relishing under the feeling of Joel’s thumb following the pulse point of your neck, “a first time is a first time, you know.”

His eyes squinted a bit and he pulled you more closely to his chest, almost possessively. He leaned into you, teasing a kiss from your lips. “Now I can tell you’re trying to make me jealous, [Name].”

“That depends,” you sighed, cupping his face into your hands, holding onto him while resuming the gentle rocking on his lap. He groaned, thrusting up after a particularly needy whimper from you. “Is it working?”

Joel hummed something into your mouth, biting your lower lip as his hand tangled slowly into the roots of your hair. “Biting off more than you can chew, that’s for sure,” he spoke in a low, husky voice. “Stand up, c’mon.”

Smirking, you leaned back and gave him a quizzical look before complying. The wooden floor creaked a little as you shifted, standing between his legs, and you noticed how even while sitting down, Joel was tall enough to reach your chest. He breathed out, something appreciative, before pressing a tender kiss to your stomach; hands reaching behind you to grasp your backside to keep you from pulling away. There were times where he was so sweet it almost made you forget about the collapse of modern society and the literal apocalypse.

You sighed appreciatively then, scratching the scalp of his head adoringly. “I missed you a lot,” you spoke in a quiet whisper, not being able to hold back. You had never told him that, not with that sort of intimacy or intent, and couldn’t stop the beginnings of tears making their way into your eyes.

He stopped, pulling back just enough to look up at you with a questioning light in his eyes, face still pressed to the soft skin of your stomach. Something seemed to click in his mind then, because his expression softened, his face looking younger for now. “I missed you too.” His fingers grazed the backside of your thighs, gaze on you never faltering as he moved to unbutton your jeans. “I missed the way you look at me,” Joel confided, closing his eyes and nuzzling into you, his fingers pulling your pants down, “the way you touch me,” he helped you kick off one of the legs, fingertips brushing your bare skin now. “Missed your voice, the way you smile…”

You sighed at the feel of being as exposed to him as you were right now. “Joel…"

Joel smiled slowly, pressing a lingering kiss to your navel as he urged you to come and sit down on his lap again, “missed that, too,” he said in a soft voice, lips ghosting against your earlobe, “how you say my name…”

Deliberately, one arm wrapped around your waist while his hand inched closer to the junction between your legs, teasing the folds. You breathed out a shaky gasp and Joel hummed at it, coaxing a few short kisses from your lips as his a finger brushed at your entrance, slow and teasing. His touch was firm, but gentle, far more calloused than before the Outbreak, but you didn’t mind; and so, with a sigh, you leaned your body more fully into his.

You loved how adoring he was, that had never changed — at least, you hadn’t seen any other side of it during your lovemaking. Joel had always been tender, even more now, and it warmed your heart to see that this world, however cold and unforgiving as it was, couldn’t take that away from him.

“Tell me you want it,” Joel breathed out in your ear, his beard tickling your skin, “I want to hear.”

Scoffing, you hugged his neck, pressing your lips to the line between hair and forehead. He had always smelled so good, you reminisced, like sandalwood. Now it was mostly leather and pine, but sometimes you could still catch a whiff of the musky scent of before — not that you complained. Your feelings from before only added up to the present, leaving your head in a whirlwind. “I want you, Joel,” you whispered, almost confessing something you both knew, something obvious, “always you.”

He made a sound at the back of his throat, pressing a kiss to your cheek as he started rubbing a slow circle on your clit, eliciting a sweet gasp from you. “That’s it,” he praised, moving lower to your entrance to gather some of the wetness there, mouthing at your neck, “good?”

“Better than good,” you breathed out with a smile, grasping at his arm for leverage, “fuck, Joel…”

With a brief smirk, he all but hummed, cradling you in his warm embrace as you shivered. “Just making a point.”

You laughed softly, canting your hips to show him what you wanted. “You don’t have to—“

Two of his fingers slipped in, making you gasp and moan lowly, clinging to his shoulders. The burning sensation of it was just enough to make their presence known, too far from uncomfortable and teetering on maddening. He tilted his face up to watch your expression, eyes warm and tender, taking in as you fell apart.

“I know,” he said softly, thumbing down at your clit just to see you squirm. God, you were far wetter than it should be reasonable — and that made you blush even harder —, how needy you sounded, “I just felt like it.”

Panting, you cupped his face between your hands to keep him from looking away, his fingers starting a slow pumping motion inside of you, enough to make you squirm. “God, I missed you so much—“

“Me too,” Joel said back and you kissed him, all wanton desire — with something else you wouldn’t dare to put a name on, not yet, but it made your heart ache nonetheless. His lips were a bit chapped from the cold, but you didn’t mind, the headiness of it enough to send your mind trampling all over the place.

“Look at you,” he gasped then, picking up the pace and making you moan at it, “just look at you—“

“Joel,” you whimpered, trying to follow his rhythm with the movement of your hips, closer than what you’d like to admit, “_fuck_…” You felt the muscles of your thighs tightening around him, release just around the corner for you.

He nudged your nose with his, eyes half-lidded and tender as he caught yours. “Want to see you let go for me,” Joel breathed, brushing the spot that made you squirm in tandem with your clit, “looks so good when you do, honey…”

Your belly flip-flopped at the nickname, breath hitching to a high-pitch as you came unexpectedly, fighting to keep eye contact for at least half a heartbeat until you couldn’t; your whole body shivering as you clung to whatever of him you could get a hand on. Joel worked you through it, whispering something sweet into your ear that you couldn’t really understand with your mind that fuzzy, but your heart fluttered nonetheless.

“Joel,” you whimpered weakly, trying to get a hold of his wrist still moving between your legs, because it was too much now, too good, and you were sure you’d burst into flames if he kept going, “_God_—“

“Not quite,” he chuckled, dark and smooth like chocolate, and drew his fingers from within you, not minding the embarrassingly loud wet sound of it. “But just as good, I’d say.”

You giggled, nuzzling into his neck affectionately. “You’re awful.”

He hummed then, moving to knead at the soft flesh of your waist, “it’s not that hard, with all the time I spend around you.” Joel turned his head to press a soft kiss on your head, fidgeting under your body, and you could feel the hardness of him pressing insistently against your thigh. Carefully, you palmed him, enough to elicit a sigh from his lips.

“Not leaving you high and dry,” you mumbled, moving to the buttons of his jeans, “not as awful as you think I am.”

Joel panted, blinking down at your hands, lifting his hips obediently so you could maneuver his trousers down. You took him in your palm, cupping his face with the other to make him look at you as you squeezed it gently, feeling it pulse. He closed his eyes, sighing quietly at the feeling of it, allowing his head to fall forwards into your shoulder as you pumped him slowly.

“Good?,” you asked, already knowing the answer as Joel shuddered out a breath at your slow touch, twisting the way you knew he liked. He nodded curtly, gasping when you picked up at the sight of it. Turning your head, you licked a kiss on the side of his neck, letting him grasp at your backside as you pressed closer to his chest. “I want to ride you—“

“No,” Joel mumbled out, shaking his head, “I… s—shit, [Name],” he took a shivering breath, wrapping a strong arm around your back to keep you from pulling away, “I want… I need you closer.” His voice was quiet at the confession, but you understood the idea. Looking around the small cabin, your eyes fell on the sleeping bag kept at the corner for longer watches. You nodded, quickly, peppering kisses to the side of his face you could; still him slowly.

“C’mon, Texas” you said in a soft voice, “the sleeping bag is gonna be as good as it gets right now. Either that, or the chair.”

“Sleeping bag,” he gritted out, already ushering you to get off of him, “good or bad, it’s a go.”

You scoffed, kicking the remaining leg of your jeans that were still stuck on your feet, but keeping the socks on. You still felt the distant bite of cold, despite the warmth rolling off in waves from the heater, as you sauntered over towards the sleeping bag on the floor, Joel following close behind and wrapping his arms around your torso to pull you back against him. He didn’t try to make you shrug off your jacket, but his warm hand still caressed your breast lovingly as he kissed your neck wetly, the hardness of him brushing against you.

“Joel...,” you moaned, letting your head fall back on his shoulder, “fuck…”

“Lay down for me,” he whispered into your ear with a husky voice, “keep your legs spread.”

With a final kiss, he let go, gently ushering you to do as he had asked — as if you’d need any more encouragement for that. It was dark still, with the only source of light coming from the low burning lantern, forcing you to palm almost blindly in search for the sleeping bag before flopping down. Joel scoffed a bit, coming down to settle between your legs and plant a quick peck on your lips.

“That was beautiful, really,” he commented, nudging your nose with his and making you laugh. “A true sight.”

“I’m still sexy,” you stated firmly, jutting out your chin, but hugging him nonetheless, “you’re just jealous.”

He hummed, nuzzling your neck as his hands roamed over your body in a gentle exploration. At this angle, the remaining of your clothes pooled around your body, clinging mostly to your shoulders, to leave your chest exposed to him. Joel pushed up, moving down, and you complained at the loss of his body against yours.

“Still making a point,” he mumbled, kissing your navel before going further down, urging you to spread your legs even more to rest on top of his shoulders and you immediately settled a hand on top of his head, “just bear with me.”

“Christ,” you sighed, closing your eyes as you felt telltale brush of Joel’s beard to the inner side of your thighs. “Yes, please…”

Joel squeezed your thighs and you could tell he quite enjoyed the way you tugged at his thick hair. He pressed a gentle kiss to the lips of your sex, moving slowly before licking a broad and deliberate path from the center of it up towards your clit. His fingers dug into your supple skin as he pressed his face more fully between your legs with a pleased little sigh, alternating small and soft licks between broad and strong ones.

You held back a moan, tugging gently at the locks of his hair to pull him even closer, his chin making contact with your sex the more eagerly he ate you out. “Joel…,” you groaned, twisting your hips a little in pleasure, and he hummed a little noncommittal answer at you. He shifted, managing to free a hand and press a finger, then two inside of you, this time with no pleasurable burning at their wake.

“_Shit_,” you whimpered weakly, not sure if you should spread or close your legs, but Joel made the choice for you, pinning one of them under his body, “oh, that’s—“

He pumped his fingers slowly, focusing at your clit for now, the steady come-hither motion of them starting to make your mind bustle with pure and unbridled need once more. He sucked gently on it though, making a low pleased sound at the back of his throat as you keened lowly and let your head press back at the thin cushion of the sleeping bag.

“Let me hear you,” Joel whispered against your sensitive skin and you didn’t dare look down in fears it’d just make release come that much sooner, “c’mon, honey…”

“Ah—,” you gasped when he picked up the pace, leaving no room for argument, as the gentle drag of his fingers hit all the right spots that made you swoon. There, under him, it always felt exquisite, exhilarating in a way you could never really pinpoint — nor really tried to —, but the thing you knew is that you never wanted it to go away. “Joel, _Joel_—“

He groaned when your hand tugged at his hair, almost possessive in the way he refused to pull away from you — but the gentleness of his touch never changed. His touch had always been like that, loving and careful, aware of what to do and not to, and when he wasn’t sure, he’d always ask. Joel’s tongue dragged slowly over your clit, his hot breath fanning over your sex as he made you squirm.

This time, you could tell when release was coming — but that didn’t mean you were any more ready than the first time. Your legs tensed, back arching as it came closer and closer, and Joel hummed in satisfaction, now deliberately brushing upwards inside of you to hear you whimper quietly.

“Shit, _shit_,” you breathed out in a shaky voice, teetering over the edge, only this time you risked looking down and—

The sight of Joel between your legs, face pressed close to your sex as he ate you out was enough to send you tumbling down into an intense orgasm. You closed your eyes, mouth falling open as a tiny high-pitched gasp went past your lips, and you were sure it had been hurting by how hard you pulled at it, but Joel just hummed as you shook through the high of it. His fingers never stopped moving as he pulled away, looking up at you, and you could see — even in the half-light of the lantern — the way his eyes gleamed hungrily as he watched you, almost as if in awe.

Crying out, you squeezed your eyes shut and squirmed weakly, both of your hands moving to rest on his shoulders as if meaning to push him away, but not sure if you wanted to. It was too much, the feeling of it threatening to consume you from inside out as Joel kept moving his fingers to draw the last of your orgasm from you and maybe more.

“Oh _god_,” you pleaded, moving your palm to press against Joel’s neck to get his attention, and he let out an answering murmur, pressing a final kiss to your sex before finally pulling his fingers away.

He sighed then, languidly kneading your thighs as to ease you down from the high, you were still shivering with the aftershocks of it as Joel moved up to cover your body with his; the weight of him all too familiar and comforting at any given moment. You immediately wound up your arms around his neck, keening a little at the sensation of having him this close, as if at the first time in your life.

“You good?,” he asked, a little out of breath as you buried your face into his shoulder and nodded lightly. You turned your face to press kisses at the sensitive skin behind his ear and Joel let out a satisfied low moan. “Gimme a kiss,” he whispered then, cupping your cheek as to get your attention, and you were sure your eyes seemed a little out of focus and half-lidded, but you didn’t actually care, as long as Joel kept looking at you the way he was doing now.

He bit your lower lip and you made a sweet sound at the back of your throat, shifting under as means to allow him to get even closer to your body. Joel panted a little mid kiss, the pungent taste of your release on his tongue, and the hand on your cheek moving to rest beside your head as the other one reached down to grasp at himself. You weren’t embarrassed to say you whined a little when the hardness of him brushed against your leg, with how needy you felt.

With an amused little smirk, Joel kissed your cheek, the head of his manhood resting heavily against you as he nibbled small kisses on your neck and collarbone.

“Joel…,” you complained a little, trying to spread your legs further to take him, but the man wouldn’t budge. “C’mon…”

“Tell me you want it,” he said in a husky voice, lips proceeding to nibble at your earlobe.

“I…,” you trailed off, as Joel rocked a little and if he pushed just _a little_ more, you were sure it’d— “please, _please_…”

“That what you want?,” he asked, a little out of breath, and you squirmed, nodding fervently. Your fingers tangled into his short hair and he smiled, amused. “Tell me, honey…”

Still panting, you laughed a little, embarrassment creeping back in on top of your neediness. “You’re the awful one, Joel…”

He scoffed, pulling back enough to look at you, his eyes shining with mirth as he pressed your foreheads together. “We can wrap this up here, then,” Joel teased, rocking a little against your body and making you gasp and squeeze your eyes shut, back arching. “Ah, no,” he whispered, thumb brushing at your cheek to get you to look at him. “Focus right here, honey… Look at me.”

“Christ,” you whined, trying to wrap your leg around his hips in desperation, “please, _please_, Joel, just _fuck me_—“

With a satisfied look at you, Joel pecked your lips quickly and pulled away to watch your face as he pushed in, your whole body tensing up at the smooth slide he made into you. You gasped softly, pressing your palms to his shoulder and making him stop for a second. “Good?,” he inquired quietly, brushing his hose against your cheek.

“_Yes_,” you breathed out, digging your fingers into the thick fabric of his winter jacket, as if you could convey how overwhelmed you felt at the moment, “_yes_, Joel…”

With a shuddering breath, Joel held hard onto the soft flesh of your waist, as if to pin you where he wanted; and when you keened lowly, he groaned, leaning down to hide his face into the crook of your neck as he pressed further inside. It made you gasp again, at the way his thighs met the back of yours, the feeling of him heavy and familiar between your legs. “I missed you,” he whispered heatedly, rolling his hips tentatively and eliciting a soft moan from the back of your throat.

“Me too, me too,” you immediately replied, trying to follow his lead and turning it into a sweet give-and-take lovemaking. He moaned, peppering a few wet kisses on your exposed collarbone before reaching the swell of your breast. “_Ah_, Joel…”

“Good?,” he asked again, lacing your waist with his arm to pull you impossibly closer. You tried scoffing, the sound of it coming out strained and more like a gasp than anything else, making him smirk. Joel coached you to wrap both your legs around him, the angle of him inside of you changing a little and making you swoon as he started moving in a steady manner.

His lips brushed your exposed skin every now and then, almost reverently, as if he tried to convey everything on his mind into those simple kisses. Joel could be so loving sometimes, you were almost able to forget in what kind of world you lived now, shielded from it in arms with his touches to keep you distracted from it all. Running your hands over his neck lovingly, you signaled to get his attention for another kiss and he complied promptly, with a small held back moan.

“I want you,” you confided in a breathy voice, not giving room for him to pull away as you swallowed his gasping breath, “God, you have no fuckin’ idea—“

He squeezed your waist gently, nodding as he thrusted a little more forcefully into you with another quiet moan; and you could feel the way his back muscles moved even under the heavy layer of the jacket. Joel had always felt so fucking solid under your touch, his body was warm and strong and you felt the desperate need to touch him bare.

“Let me touch you,” your hands moved to the top button of his shirt, popping them open quickly as he stilled momentarily and you took the opportunity to steal a kiss from him that was all desire, “c’mon, Texas…”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, pushing off of the makeshift bedding you were and dragging you to settle onto his lap. You noticed then that he had taken off his jeans as you brushed your lips against his, Joel pressing his back to the styrofoam covered wall as you kept exposing more of him to your greedy eyes. “Someone’s needy tonight.”

“Oh, shut it,” you laughed, running your splayed palm on the broad expansion of his chest, the soft dusting of hair only making him all the more pleasing to look at.

And so fucking warm.

Your gaze shifted from his chest to his hazel eyes, searching for something you were afraid you’d never find there, no matter how hard you tried to. His arms wrapped around your body, almost as if locking you in place with a hug; and you allowed it, pressing your bare chest to his and kissing his shoulder as your hips rolled against his.

“So much for guard duty,” Joel gasped quietly and you more felt than saw his eyes fluttering shut, the easy give-and-take rhythm back in place as you clung to each other like a silver lining. “You’re a terrible influence…”

“Like you’re one to talk,” you whispered against his ear, fingernails digging gently into his shoulders. He scoffed lightly, coaxing you to move faster on top of him. You pressed your face into the side of his head, burying your nose into his salt and pepper hair — and surely enough, it still remained, the distant smell of sandalwood. You decided you had missed it, too. Joel groaned, moving one of his hands to rub a gentle circle over your clit; and that made you gasp, your right hand tightly wrapping around his forearm. “Oh, shit…”

“Yeah?,” he said in a sweet voice, almost condescending in the way his lips pressed a couple kisses to the big pulse point on the side of your neck, making you squirm a little, “good, ain’t it?”

“Hm-mm,” you hummed your agreement, one hand slipping to the back of his head as your other arm wrapped around his shoulders, “Joel…”

“I’m here, honey,” he whispered back, almost as if afraid to speak at the way his voice had turned breathy, bordering the pleading, “I got you…”

You arched your back a little, gasping quietly as your fingers tangled at the short hair at the back of his head. Joel hugged you more tightly, teasing a small bite mark at the base of your neck that surely would be covered by your winter gear later — and you knew he wouldn’t risk it if he _knew_ there was a chance of anyone else spotting it. He could be possessive like that, sometimes, knowing there was a memento of him on your body only he would be able to see. His thumb pressed down on you more insistently, hips coaxing you to move faster and you followed suit; like you always did with him.

Joel groaned below you, face still pressed into your shoulder. “_Shit_,” he cursed, palm curling at the back of your neck to keep you pressed to him as he panted slightly, “I love you, love you so _much_, sweetheart—“

With a stuttering pause, you ground your hips into his, release flooding your body and making your mind hazy for the third time tonight. Joel came close behind, hand still rested on the back of your neck as the other moved to squeeze at your waist to keep you in place with a desperate sense of need. His face pressed to your shoulder still clad in winter gear, and he moaned a little louder this time, panting as if he had run ten miles without a break. You felt him twitch inside of you, but didn’t worry — you were far beyond the age of bearing, now.

The confession had come as a surprise — for you, mostly. Had he said that in the heat of the moment? Or was it, perhaps, genuine? Your heart beat wildly, not only from your climax, but also from anticipation.

You closed your eyes, unwilling to move as you waited for the inevitable discussion, maybe an apology from him even, but nothing more. Nuzzling your face into the side of his head, you scratched it gently, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Joel sighed, skimming his hand down and below your jacket and shirt, to caress your back gently. He was always so warm, you repeated to yourself. Gentler than he seemed to be.

Joel breathed in slowly, pushing you a little with a chuckle. “Guard duty ain’t it for us.”

You hummed your agreement, still a little anxious. “Maybe not, you’re too distracting.”

He scoffed, turning to softly kiss up your neck until he reached the back of your ear, “now, look who’s talking.”

Smiling, you tried to ignore the nagging sensation at the pit of your stomach, figuring you’d rather be done with it already. You sighed, then. “Joel…”

“I meant it,” he whispered to you, pressing his cheek affectionately against yours, “ain’t no heat of the moment.”

Some silence stretched between you, the low humming of the heater and the howling of the blizzard outside the only noise for the time being. Joel started lightly scratching your back and you had no idea how he still remembered such a small detail. “You’re still full of surprises, Texas.”

He smiled, huffing out a breath. “I like holding my cards close.”

“You’re not going to ask me?,” you pulled back, eyebrows shooting up, “you’re not even curious?”

Joel smiled at you, his hazel eyes half-lidded and lazy. “Do I have to?”

You punched his shoulder.

“Shut up!,” you exclaimed, “I’m not that obvious!”

He closed his eyes, resuming the scratching of your back with a lopsided smirk. You tsked, feeling your cheeks burn hotly as you nuzzled back into him, somewhat flustered. “You’re not as subtle as you think.”

“You’re awful,” you mumbled against his neck, slowly closing your eyes, “the worst of the worst.”

Joel hummed, turning to kiss your cheek, “I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: imma write a quick mindless Joel smut!!  
Fic: 7k words  
Fic: Emotional building  
Fic: Somewhat of a plot that links to my previous fic  
Fic: Add trivia about infected and the cold  
me: ...... anyways
> 
> As always, pretty please, if you enjoyed it, make sure to leave a comment!! I take great pleasure in replying to them!


End file.
